


Please Take a Jacket, it's Chilly Outside

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas writing challenge on tumblr, I'd say Blaine is not with Kurt, M/M, and even though Burt Hummel is mentioned, some other Warblers are mentioned, this is probably before they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY TWO: WINTER JACKETS
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Please Take a Jacket, it's Chilly Outside

It's not all that unusual to find Sebastian at the Lima Bean after school or in the evening. He usually drives out after late Lacrosse practice (the team having begun using pre class practices much to his chagrin) or Warbler rehearsal. He even has a bit of a usual table, and if it's occupied when he arrives, Sebastian moves to is as soon as it is vacated and cleaned. And if he sometimes flirts with a barista to make that happen, well, there are worse things he can, and has, done. He spreads out his books and works on homework between beverages and sometimes food off their limited menu. He doesn't always drink coffee, although when asked it's the coffee he mentions as the reason why he treks all the way out to Lima. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but maybe Blaine Anderson plays a part in the decision too, even though, no real move has been made on either part. It's not that Sebastian thinks Blaine would say no (but really he is terrified of that kind of finality to whatever it is that is happening between them), but more so that he knows Blaine is too good for him. Blaine is too good for anyone, if you ask Sebastian. And maybe sometimes when Sebastian thinks about the reactions of some of the guys he's blown off after a hook up, he can't stand the thought of putting Blaine through that; not convinced he has more to offer than that.

So Sebastian rarely says no when Blaine asks to join him, when the shorter boy is alone, or after his other friends have left. Sometimes they don't even talk much, after the first couple of times Blaine seems to almost always have his own homework and the two sit across a table from each other, working mostly wordlessly with occasional glances at each other, or brushes of feet and legs as they stretch. It surprises Sebastian sometimes, how comfortable it is, to sit with Blaine in silence like that. And not feel, pressured, to converse. But also at the same time to know, conversing would be welcomed, most days. But that is pretty much consistent about anything having to do with Blaine Anderson; it just surprises Sebastian. 

It's one of those rare days in December were it feels more like September. The sun has been shining all day, and when he left Dalton, despite the cover of snow on the ground, Sebastian had only worn his uniform, no winter coat. It's really not that uncommon for the boys to run from one building to another without bundling up, in the worst of Ohio winters. The one jacket he does have to wear with his uniform is a very heavy duty one, and it would have been completely out of place on a day like today. And it's not even that he can't afford it, he can, but he doesn't really see the point.

Still, it's dark when he looks up, and a second glance out the windows tells Sebastian it's also snowing. 

"I didn't realize it was so late," Blaine murmurs, stretching, but offering Sebastian a warm smile. "I have an errand to run before I go home, so I should probably head out." 

Sebastian nods. "I should head back to Dalton. Thanks for the company." They both laugh, because really it's just a space they share, but in some ways, it's more, maybe. "I can't believe it's snowing, after how nice it was." He shivers a bit at the thought. 

Blaine, as if on cue, pulls a scarf and pair of thin gloves from his satchel, and Sebastian rolls his eyes, fondly, because it's so like Blaine to be ready for this. 

"I know, it almost felt like the last dregs of summer instead of almost winter," Blaine admits. "See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah, probably," Sebastian shrugs non committedly, but they both know he'll be there.

*~*~*~*~*

Sebastian isn't sure what exactly happened, but on his way back to Dalton, not even outside of Lima yet, his car just stops. He has no idea what to do. He could call Blaine, but the other just said he needed to run an errand. And he doesn't need to drive all the way out to Dalton and back. So Sebastian texts Nick, and then Jeff, about his situation. They're together, unsurprisingly, and agree to come and get him. Since his car just stopped, it has no power, and it's quickly getting cooler. He curses not having his coat, an emergency kit, or a blanket in his car. And really, the last one, could come in handy in more than just this situation. He's looking up a tow company in this town when his phone dings with a message from Blaine.

BLAINE: Hey, you're probably driving. But did I just see your car pulled over near the Walmart heading out of town?

SEBASTIAN: Uh... yeah. My car just died. No idea why. Nick and Jeff are driving out to get me though, I'm just looking for a tow truck. Where are you? You're not texting and driving are you Killer?

BLAINE: Oh shoot. No, I'm not. I pulled into a gas station. Hang on, I'm coming back for you. I know someone to call. 

SEBASTIAN: ... You really don't have to do that. 

But as soon as he hits send, Sebastian notices a set of lights behind him, and then the four way flashers go on and he watches as Blaine manages to get out of the passenger side of his car, and comes up to Sebastian's passenger side. He leans over and manually opens the door for Blaine. "You're crazy, you know that right?" 

"Why didn't you just call me?" Blaine asks, crawling into passenger seat. 

"You said you had things to do. And you don't need to drive all the way out to Dalton and back tonight." 

Blaine rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. Sebastian watches as he punches in a number and is soon asking for Mr. Hummel, Burt, the older must correct him, and Sebastian makes a face, and raises an eyebrow. They talk for a few minutes and Blaine explains the situation and asks if someone can come tow his friend's car to the garage. The conversation goes on for a bit and Sebastian wraps his arms around himself to try to keep warm, his teeth close to chattering. When Blaine gets off the phone he looks over at Sebastian. 

"Mr Hummel is coming to tow your car to his garage for the night, and he'll have a look at it tomorrow," Blaine explains. He notices Sebastian's posture then. When he reaches out to touch the other's arm, Blaine must feel the chill and shiver through his thin gloves. "Shoot, you must be freezing. Come back to my car. At least I have heat." 

Sebastian feels like he can do nothing but agree and he gets out of his car and follows Blaine back to his. It's even colder outside and he begins shivering in earnest. 

"Get in the back," Blaine instructs and although it seems strange Sebastian does that. He watches as Blaine leans in and starts the car, and then joins him in the back. Sebastian tries to move over to make room for the other, but Blaine just situates himself on Sebastian's lap. 

"My, my Killer, and to what do I owe this unexpected bravery on your part," Sebastian teases, although he's genuinely curious. 

"Shut up," Blaine murmurs, and even in the dark, Sebastian swears he can see the other blush. He leans down and produces a tote, and soon Blaine is pulling a plush, somewhat chilled, blanket from it, and wraps it around both of them. "You're freezing, I'm warm, and they say body heat is best," the shorter says softly.

Sebastian swallows, because this, is like the beginning of a dirty fantasy he's probably had about the other. "Parts of me are definitely warming up," he admits, although he is still shivering and his teeth are chattering now.

Blaine's arms wrap around Sebastian, hands sliding under his blazer and rubbing up and down his back. "Open my coat, slip your hands inside, under my arms, against my ribs, it's apparently one of the warmest spots on the body." 

Being instructed to more or less feel up Blaine is not something Sebastian has to be told twice. Once he has Blaine's jacket open, Sebastian closes his eyes. He hears Blaine hiss as the ice cubes that are now his hands slide up his sides, but already he feels a little warmer. Blaine on the other hand, shivers slightly, and Sebastian can feel it everywhere. He's not sure it's from the cold though. He's not sure how long they sit there, wrapped up in each other. But just like working at the coffee shop, there is no need to really speak. Blaine must see the tow truck though, because he pulls away, causing Sebastian to finally open his eyes, disappointed to not be surrounded by everything that is just so.... Blaine... and notices flashing lights. 

"Give me your keys, and you can stay here where it's warm, and with the blanket." 

Sebastian nods, and lifts his hips slightly, as Blaine scrambles off his lap, pulling his keys out of his blazer jacket pocket and handing them over. He watches as Blaine and Mr Hummel hook his car up to the tow truck and soon it's being pulled away and Blaine comes back, climbing into the driver's seat. 

"Care to join me, or am I your chauffeur now?" Blaine teases. 

Sebastian gets out of the back, and climbs into the passenger seat. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Blaine shrugs. "You'd be a human popsicle by the time Nick and Jeff get here. Speaking of, text them and tell them they can pick you up at my place. But first, hot chocolate." 

Sebastian is tempted to tell them not to come at all. He wonders if he'll end up with a lap full of Blaine Anderson again when they get back to his house. He doubts he can be so lucky twice. "Done, but you know this is going to fuel the rumor mill at Dalton for some time."

Blaine just shrugs. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the end, he and Blaine just sit by a fire in the Anderson living room, watching a classic stop motion or claymation Christmas cartoon and drinking their hot chocolate until Nick and Jeff show up. They don't mention, even in passing, how they were in the car, but Sebastian thinks Blaine is a little more tactile when their paths cross now. Still, neither of them push for more then what they have. Although it seems like Blaine shows up to the Lima Bean alone more often than not, joining Sebastian or sometimes even arriving before the other and saving his, their, spot. The last day of classes before Winter break however, Sebastian returns to his room and finds a large red box, addressed to him, outside his room. He looks around, seeing nothing, but picks up the gift and takes it into his room. When he opens the box, Sebastian laughs. Inside is a grey three quarter length single breasted wool jacket, with a red fleece lining. He doesn't need to open the note card to know who it's from, but he does anyway. 

"Merry Christmas to my favorite human icicle. Remember to always take a jacket, it's chilly out there. ~B"


End file.
